oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Virtual Voyage
}} Virtual Voyage is the 69th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the seventy-third episode for Season 6 under the title Cyber-Oggy. Plot The episode starts with the cockroaches playing bocce. Dee Dee then wins the game, making Joey jealous. So he decides to cheat and place Dee Dee's ball behind Joey’s. When Dee Dee spots it, he gets angry at Joey, but stays back as Joey gets shocked, while Marky and Dee Dee watch it happen. Later Joey’s shock also shocks Oggy while he cleans his room with his vacuum cleaner. Then, they get shocked to the cyberspace, and when Oggy finds out Joey was the cause of this, he decides to put him in his vacuum cleaner but gets shocked by the electricity. Joey chuckles but gets shocked too. Oggy decides to vacuum him, but Joey tells him that if he can’t get him to be vacuumed, they can get themselves out. So, they walk to find a way out. On the way, Oggy falls to a pothole, which is actually the inside of a light bulb. There, they see Jack using a computer, and later turns on the light bulb. Then, the light becomes fire, meaning Oggy and Joey might be roast, but they managed to get out, but get shocked by the electricity again. Then they walk again. Suddenly, Oggy and Joey hear a sound: there are rushing electrons going to them, then they panic trying to escape the stampede. The electrons are actually caused by Jack, who is reheating his fish he’s eating for dinner. Oggy was able to get out of the stampede, then Joey tries to catch Oggy's tail, but no avail. Oggy then catches Joey with his vacuum cleaner, then Joey rushes to Oggy’s nose for evacuation. Oggy then sneezes, then they get caught in the stampede, but managed to get out easily. When Jack turns it off, the stampede is stopped. Then Oggy and Joey fall down. They continue trying to get out. When they reach the area of bits and bytes, Oggy and Joey decide to ride on the byte named “Bottom”, then manage to ride the byte titled “Internet”., resulting in them going to Jack’s computer. Jack tries to get Joey out, because he thought it was a video, but when he sees Oggy pointing to the print button, he decides to print them, which was how they got out. Joey is happy, but is swatted by Oggy, because he still knew he was the reason they were in the cyberworld, and then Jack is puzzled to see Oggy’s vacuum cleaner being flattened when they got out. Then Oggy decided not to use electricity for an hour. Meanwhile, Dee Dee and Marky spy on Joey’s stuff, but when they spot Joey catching them red-handed, he decides to make them pay for spying on his stuff as the episode ends. Gallery Joey.png Virtual_voyage_2.jpg Oggy and Joey Running Away.png Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_-_S01E30_-_Virtual_Voyage.flv.jpg Oggy and Joey in electric zone.jpg Cyber-Oggy 1.png Cyber-Oggy 5.png Cyber-Oggy 2.png Cyber-Oggy 3.png Cyber-Oggy 4.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)